


Incauta acción

by Abriluno



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vampiros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich ha caído mas el felino vino a cubrirlo con manto fúnebre y dulce candor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incauta acción

**Author's Note:**

> Katze Fehlandt (c) Abriluno  
> Roderich Mountbatten (c) Soulsinchoir

¿Por qué recordó la imagen de un salón?, desviando la vista desde aquellos ojos perdido quedó en la imagen de un deslumbrante varón de consistencia inmortal que se acomodaba con recato, singular pomposidad; el misterioso cataclismo causado en su entidad por la mirada del cómodo jovenzuelo en una mesa, de lisonjas arrullado y una varieté de miradas obscenas sobre su persona. Mudo, confuso y altamente encendido con sólo una mirada desganada, de esas que dejan poco. Ahora todo vago, todo sórdido y mutado en miradas de súplica como terror.

Que hermosa tarde, corrían pisadas, corrían con agua, humo y llamaradas— Ahhh… — El hedor a muerte siempre tan penetrante, tendría que quemar sus vestimentas luego de desembarazarse de todo aquel revuelo. Y en sus brazos, succionando como lechón un pequeño alado con orbes cristalinos y húmedos. El ronco gemido auguraba frenética cópula, barrido del pudor, ardiente como la bocanada de fuego que los cubrió en tanto parte de la habitación se desplomaba.

Inconsciente aferró la delgada figura que entre sus manos se deshacía en borbotones sanguíneos que manchaban la vestimenta. Su rostro acarició, como la de un crío y extrañamente sonrió pareciéndole patético y sublime, tenerlo tan débil, tan deshecho, infinitamente frágil — Lamento vuestra incauta acción, la perdono por de más — Mirando en rededor, imaginándole en exuberantes posiciones carnales para con los occisos de ese habitáculo tan concurrido por almas en decadencia, corrupto… corrupto sin más. A pesar del encono en su alma horadada por la imagen de la infidelidad, guardaría del reposo de Roderich porque le era infinitamente necesario, porque en horas como esa se acrecentaba el desasosiego que causaba la idea de perderlo.

El fulgor de llamas crepitando, furioso emblema de su ira y apasionamiento fue testigo del cariñoso cuidado con el que gentil alzó a su amado antes de ocultarlo en su capa, tela que supo amoldarse a los vértices de aquel de pálida tez y hermosas proporciones. Lo acunó entre sus brazos y esperó a que el edificio se viera rodeado de gran cantidad de cabezas. Los gritos de los oficiales, del dueño que aparecía con un grupo de gruesos esclavos o sirvientes. Un pie sobre el marco de la ventana y la mano que sostenía a ambas figuras que se cimbraban al fragor de las llamaradas, como si fueran a ser borradas en cualquier instante, mientras la carne ya se alzaba en temperatura amenazando con achurrascarse.

Finalmente, estalló con sus cláusulas el incendio y todo salió disparado, gran estruendo cual volcán y las astillas que llovían por doquier. Una sombra se retorcía en tanto caía al vacío. Expresión deshecha y ojos desplegados en horror de verse precipitado como puñal contra la nada— ¡Ah! — La corteza del árbol en el que se estrellaba. Su mano y garras hicieron lo posible hasta que la caída se detuvo y entonces, buscó la manera más rápida para hacerse del escape.

Ojos marrones, recelosos observaban los movimientos de ese espíritu horrendo, del cual tenía miedo y le era fiel cual perro. Hubo obrado de la manera más apropiada en dichas condiciones, antecediendo los caprichos de su amo, corrió en busca de Basilio. Ese orgulloso equino que daba coces con todo aquel que no fuera el dueño. Tan oscuro y brioso, parecía leer la mente del hematófago.

El caballo rompió cautiverio arrastrando al criado en tanto éste no se soltaba de las riendas, sólo para avecinarse a Katze. Luego de ser montado sintió el acicate y saltó por sobre la multitud allí congregada en furioso embate, negros crines se arrebolaban como nubarrones de lluvia y desaparecía atropellando el gentío envuelto de lúgubre nube de polvo para hacer de aquella huida carnaval de asombro. Jinete y acompañante aferrados a la bestia. Descuidó las riendas que resbalaron hasta enredarse en las orejas del animal por lo que enrolló las crines en sus dedos enfundados de tela con el fin de no perder el control de la carrera. Bien firme mantenía su presa, arropado en el manto grueso que se notaba cuajado en sangre, indeleble rasgo del acto transgresor.

Miró al cielo, las aves como enjambre se arremolinaban en las copas de los árboles en busca de posarse luego del estruendo. Cerró los ojos, cerró los ojos para dejarse al dolor palpitante de su torso aún sangrante, esa herida profunda que aguerrida se negaba a cerrar después de tanta actividad física.

Y sólo dos cuervos se apresuraron a darle alcance, como dos compañeros que le daban la bienvenida, tal vez las gracias por la comida: esas víctimas que el ruiseñor degolló.


End file.
